Not Just A memory
by OceanHuntress
Summary: When disaster strikes and Carter loses all his memories from the past few years, how will the 21st Nome handle helping Carter remember. Will Carter remember the years he lost or it is all in the past for good?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have begun a new story, but don't worry I'm still continuing The Magicians Illness. Chapter 6 is currently in progress. I also wanted to let everyone know that when I started this I did do research so that way what happens isn't too drastic from what could really happen in real life. I learned A LOT! Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think.

This wasn't how the day was supposed to go. Carter was supposed to be eating dinner with everyone in the 21st Nome, NOT being rushed to the hospital; but fate had other plans that day.

It was a regular Tuesday afternoon, Sadie and the initiates were at school and Carter was at home. Carter knew he had time to kill, but he didn't want to be stuck inside. It was already driving him crazy having nothing to do, so he decided to go to the library. Yes, that too was indoors, but they had computers, coffee, better books to read, and A.C.! It really was a nice day though, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing in a nice autumn breeze throughout the city, and the people in Brooklyn were out and about.

Carter had spent all morning inside and decided that he was going to walk to the library and spend his hours there, unsure of what he was going to do once he got there. He grabbed a light jacket just in case the wind picked up and wrote a note letting everyone know where he had gone just in case.

Went to library, be back soon.

-Carter (XOXO Sadie)

He left and begun the long walk to the nearest library. He got there around one, so he knew he had at least two or three hours to kill before he should start heading back. Once he got there he got a coffee and began walking around, until he decided to read some of the newer books. Soon, Carter noticed that it was almost time for dinner. So, he put his current book back and left, waving goodbye to the librarian that was nice to him whenever he came in. As he looked around, he noticed that there were fewer people out and it had gone from a bight sunny day to looking dark and gloomy, as if it were about to rain. Carter put on his jacket and decided it would be better if he took the bus home. He walked to the bus stop and waited for it to arrive. He only had to wait 10 minutes before the bus showed up and he got on. Carter paid his fare and sat down next to the window on the right. The bus wasn't that full, there were only a few people spread out. There were a few teens in the back relaxing, a man who looked as if he had just got off work, and a few adults who looked like they had been enjoying the sunny day.

The bus ride was only supposed to take twenty to thirty minutes tops, but that's when disaster struck. It was only about fifteen minutes into the trip, when suddenly Carter felt something hit the left side of the bus, but he didn't get a chance to see what it was. Carter felt his head hit the window and he could vaguely hear the screams of the other passengers as he felt his world tilt sideways. He felt himself hit something else that was hard and hearing the sound of breaking glass. He wasn't aware of all the shards that entered his body as they broke or how they were just barely coming to a stop after sliding a good few feet. Carter was only aware of the muffled sounds and a dim pain as the pain itself took him into the darkness that had awaited him.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out Hospital

Chapter 2: Finding out/ Hospital

Sadie had not expected her day to take such a devastating turn. She had woken up and was prepared for a routine day. She got up, got dressed, ate with everyone in the Nome, and finally they all headed out for a long day of school. 7 hours later, Sadie had just finished her last class of the day, when she noticed that it was no longer as sunny as it had been earlier. She met up with the rest of the older initiates and they began walking back to the 21st Nome.

When they got home, Sadie noticed a note posted to the fridge. _Went out, be back soon-Carter (xoxo Sadie)._ Just like Carter to leave a note like that Sadie thought as she sat down to do her homework. Three hours later, Sadie was getting worried, it was almost time for dinner but Carter wasn't home yet and he never missed dinner with them. Everyone knew Sadie was worried and on edge, but they decided to stay silent as they set the table. As everyone sat down to eat, they all noticed that Carter had not shown up yet. Unknown to them Sadie was really starting to fear something had happened, but that's when the phone rang. It broke the tense silence that they had all been in. Sadie got up to answer the phone, not expecting the news she was about to receive from the other end.

"Hello?" answered Sadie

"Hello there. Is this Amos Kane?" the caller asked

"No. This is his niece speaking, who is this?" replied Sadie wondering why a woman was calling for her uncle.

"Oh…well is he there? May I please speak with him?" questioned the woman calmly

"Sorry lady, but he's at work overseas right now. What's this about?" inquired Sadie trying to sound confident. She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling rolling around her stomach and this call wasn't helping.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. You said that you're Amos Kane's niece?" the woman responded questioningly

"Yes…what's this about?" asked Sadie hesitantly, worried about the bad news she was awaiting

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your brother? Carter Kane, he's been rushed into our hospital and is in surgery as we speak." Said the lady calmly as if she had delivered new like this a thousand times, which she probably had.

"WHAT!? How? What for? Oh gods…what happened?" questioned Sadie rapidly, her voice shaking and catching as she felt the beginning of tears form in her eyes out of fear and against her control, not even trying to hide her panic from the others as she processed what she was just told. By now all of the people in the 21st Nome were watching the conversation with worried interest as they heard Sadie and saw her shoulders slump as if they were now being weighed down.

"All I can tell you miss is that your brother was brought in with severe trauma. Apparently, there was an accident and your brother needed immediate attention. I know nothing else and am not allowed to disclose anything else, I'm sorry. If you want to—" the woman was only able to get the information out as Sadie dropped the phone because of her shock. Sadie just continued to stare unseeingly at the wall. Bast who had walked in just a few moments earlier from hearing Sadie's shouts, picked up the phone and politely ended the conversation.

"Sadie? Who was that? What's Wrong?" asked Jaz worried about Sadie's unusual behavior.

"Carter…he's…hospital…" Sadie tried to explain, but couldn't as her tears suddenly came falling down like rain silently, as she subconsciously thought of every negative outcome from what she had just been told.

Sadie then realized that while her brother was alone in a hospital, injured who knows how bad, she was just standing there. That seemed to snap her out of her grief, but barely seeing as she was still worried beyond belief and trying to keep her hope up as much as she could. She began grabbing her stuff; a jacket, her phone and charger, and a bag for overnight stays. Luckily, Bast knew the urgency of the situation. As they were leaving the Nome Bast put the older initiates in charge and left with Sadie to get to the hospital as fast as they could.

The whole ride there, there was nothing but silence. When they arrived Bast parked and Sadie jumped out of the car running. Sadie ran out of the parking structure and across the lot to get to the front doors of the brightly lit Emergency Room. She paused for only a moment before sprinting full speed once more down the hall to the information desk, not caring that she looked like the crazy emotional wreck she felt she was. She came to a stop at the information desk panting, causing the receptionist to look up slightly taken aback by the appearance of the young girl before him,

"I'm looking for my brother. He was brought in earlier," Sadie told the gentleman looking at her with what she thought was sympathy, though she wasn't in the mood to try and figure it out.

"Name?" he asked nicely

"Carter Kane." Sated Sadie rushed and still out of breath. The man's face seemed to age years as he heard the name, which made Sadie guess that he knew about her brother's condition in some way or another. The man on the other hand couldn't help but hope the poor kid pulled through as he looked at the name that popped up on his screen, with a summary of his reason for being admitted (I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen but it does in this story). The man had seen the wreck mentioned in the summary on the news and was shocked that the kid even survived it given that the bus was destroyed and everyone on it was severely injured, and sadly the driver had been killed.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for someone to come get you, until then you can have your guardian fill out his paperwork." Said the man, understanding the look of shock, anger, and hurt directed toward him.

"Ok." Replied Sadie realizing that there was nothing else she could do. She took the papers and walked away. She kept her head down trying to hide the new onslaught of tears. Sadie made it over to Bast who had been listening from afar and handed her the papers before sitting down together. Sadie brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face.

"He'll be alright Sadie, your brothers survived worse," Stated Bast trying to reassure the younger Kane.

"I hope…" answered Sadie. It was after that, that Sadie lost her grip and broke down. She was scared and it didn't help that she knew practically nothing about what happened or just how badly her brother was hurt.

Bast looked over and saw that Sadie was sobbing into her knees, so she discarded filling out the forms for comforting Sadie. She understood how Sadie felt, she too was worried for Carter. Soon, Sadie stopped crying and Bast let her go. As Bast went back to filling out forms, Sadie figured that she should try and get ahold of her uncle. Sadie had to try a few times, but on the fifth call she finally got through.

"Hello?" answered Amos

"Hi uncle," replied Sadie relived he finally picked up his phone

"Hi Sadie, what's going on? Are you alright?" inquired Amos

"I'm fine…but…but it's Carter," answered Sadie choking up a little

"What's wrong? What happened?!" asked Amos now anxious

"I don't know what's wrong, but the hospital called…Carter was in an accident of some sort and now he's in surgery and I…I don't know!" explained Sadie

"Alright Sadie, hold on ok? Where are you? Who's with you right now? I'll be there in a minute" asked Amos grabbing his own stuff and opening a portal.

"I'm with Bast, we're at the hospital. We have to wait for people and I just ughhh." Replied Sadie as Amos appeared out of thin air in front of her, not even startling the mortals in the rest of the lobby.

As Amos stepped out of the portal he took in his surrounding's before finding Sadie in front of him. He noticed that she looked as if she had just finished crying, which she most likely had given the situation by how red and puffy her eyes and nose were. As for the lobby it was just your generic hospital lobby, Clean and had that smell of cleaning solution everywhere. It wasn't all that busy, except for a few people here and there. Amos finally decided to sit next to Sadie and wait it out with her.

It was three hours later, when someone finally came out and was able to give them possibly the worst news they had heard in months since the apocalypse they so narrowly escaped.

(A/N: I've been in many hospitals since I was little, but I know nothing about their protocol so sorry if this seems farfetched or something.)

"Family for Carter Kane?" called out the doctor. Sadie and Amos stood up and in doing so had startled Bast awake from the oddly comfortable chair.

"yes?" responded Amos

"I take it you're the young man's uncle?" inquired the doctor looking down at Carters chart, checking for his relatives.

"Yes, I am. How is he?" Questioned Amos Anxiously for news on his nephew.

"Well, he made it through the surgery, though we did hit a rough patch or two." Answered the doctor.

"Rough patches? Such as?" asked Amos

"I think it would be better if I explain somewhere more private," the doctor replied. The doctor walked them all to a smaller more private room for discussion.

"Ok, Carter was brought in after a bus crash, if you haven't seen it it's most likely because the TV's in the lobby are down for repair, but it is all over the news. Anyways, Carter was brought in ad was suffering severe trauma. He was immediately rushed into surgery to repair and check any damage. He had multiple shards of glass and shrapnel in his body, most of which was on his right side. He is luck that none of it cut or injured any major organs that's for sure. He has many more cuts and bruises, to add on to that he has head trauma. Now we won't know how bad his head trauma is until he wakes up, but will take longer and I'll explain that in a minute. As we began surgery we found that he had lost more blood than he should have so while we worked to remove all glass and other materials we were also giving him multiple blood transfusions. The staff and I figured that your nephew may have been sitting near a window, but we don't have that knowledge…"

"Wait! Why do you think he may have been near a window? He could have been anywhere on the bus." Questioned Amos, already shocked at the detail he was receiving.

"We took a guess as to where he was seated because of the glass, there was too much glass in his whole right side to have come from just being hit by shrapnel. It's too close together whereas the other patients from the crash had glass in them, it wasn't to this extent, it was as if his body had been thrown from a window, pardon my example." Answered the doctor

"oh." Whispered Amos as there was nothing else he could manage, he already felt himself unable to talk and he could only imagine how his niece was feeling hearing about the condition of her brother. He waved the doctor to continue.

"As I was saying it's only a guess, but back to the main point Carter had lost a lot of blood and we were removing it all, but that's when we ran into a slight complication, now I want you all to know he's stable right now, but you have a right to know…we did have to resuscitate him," the doctor said as calmly as he could so he wouldn't worry the poor boys' family any more than he could tell they were.

"WHAT!?" screamed Sadie before promptly passing out form the emotional shock. The doctor ran over and checked her over before placing her on the couch stating that she'd be fine she just needed a break from the stress and shock for a bit.

"As my niece just exclaimed, What?!" Continued Amos

"Your nephew had suffered massive blood loss, he was in a state of severe trauma and his heart had stopped, it only stopped for about two minutes, but it stopped all the same." Answered the doctor. "After we brought him back we noticed that his brain had some swelling on it too. Now I'm sorry for not consulting you on this but as to a previous point, the reason Carter will take longer to wake up is because we all thought it best to put him into a medically induced coma," stated the doctor

"I thought they only put people into comas if they were sick with a virus or something infecting the persons mind?" asked Bast

"They can, but it can also be used to stop or at least prevent swelling in the brain from increasing even if it's started." The doctor answered.

"ah, ok" said Bast from her place next to Sadie.

"We decided that by putting him under and giving his brain and body complete rest would give him the quickest chance at recovery" Said the doctor.

By the end of the doctor's explanation Sadie had been bawling, then passed out, Amos was forcing himself not to lose his lunch at the thought of what the damage could've looked like when his nephew was brought in and he too was crying without a care as to who saw, and Bast… well she was trying to process everything so none of the real emotions had hit her full force yet like it had for the other Kane's.

"Do not worry about not consulting us, as long as you feel it will help Carter, we will trust you." Replied Amos to the doctors' earlier apology.

"I do think it will help him, now if you'll excuse me I have a few other patients to check on," said the doctor turning to leave

"Wait! Can we see him?" asked Bast

"Not yet I'm afraid, he's in recovery. Once we get him a room of his own in the ICU, then I will send someone to come get you so you can visit." Answered the doctor

"Thank you" Replied Bast as it was all she could think to say.

"You're welcome, and don't worry, I may not know the boy personally but I can tell he's one hell of a fighter if he could make it out of that mess." Concluded the doctor as he opened the door, leaving the family to their own thoughts.

As the night grew on, Sadie came too and was once again crying her eyes out more than she ever thought she would in front of others. Amos kept pacing, refusing to sleep until he could see that his nephew was fine or at least still in the land of the living despite the doctors' reassurances. Lastly, there was Bast who had processed all she could and was currently sitting on the couch staring at a wall with an unseeing stare. They had all settled in to wait the night out, in hopes of good news or at least a chance to see Carter again.

A/N: HI! Sorry it's been so long, but I'm glad to say that while I still have school I've officially moved and unpacked. Aside from homework I should have more time for writing so that means chapters that should be longer, better, and hopefully updated more often (but I am having others help make changes so its the best it an be). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think. I am currently working on two different stories and I have a chapter to add on to The Magicians Illness if any of you have read it and once again thank you for reading this.


End file.
